Vagabond
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: A skeptic of the forces greater than him is taught a valuable and unforgettable lesson when he experiences a bit of magic up close and personal. SasuNaru


**Title: Vagabond**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Tags:** Gypsy AU, Male/Male Relationship, Romance, Fortune Telling, Foul Language

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the other characters but I do own this story and the idea and plot. This story contains homosexual content and intimate relationships. If you do not like such things then do not continue to read. Read. The. Tags.

 **Summary:** A skeptic of the forces greater than him is taught a valuable and unforgettable lesson when he experiences a bit of magic up close and personal.

 **A/N:** Welcome to the third day and Story 3 of the Seven Stories in Seven Days Challenge that I've given myself! I have been having so much fun dabbling in these different categories and I gotta say, it's exciting and fun! I hope you've all been enjoying the stories so far and I wanna thank who so ever has been staying with me for these past few days, thank you for the follows and favs even though I don't know if I have any cause all of these were pre-written!

* * *

He didn't believe in it. Fortune telling that was. But the circus had come to town and his friend had wanted to spend his birthday there so... here he was.

He had to admit, the fortune teller was the ace of the circus and despite his reservations, he was being dragged along by the people's excitement.

Small as it was all the hype was centered around 'the amazing all Seeing Eye of Sir Naruto the nine tailed crystal reader'. Sasuke had to do a double take when he glanced those words. He laughed for a full blown minute and laughed some more when Neji scowled at him for making fun of a supposed legend.

The travelling circus was making trips across the country and was apparently making a big name for themselves. Leaving 'lasting impressions' on whoever visited The Greatest Fortune Teller in the World! He doubted Japan counted as the world but at the risk of upsetting Neji again and probably getting socked in the arm he shut up and waited in line like the rest of the pleebs.

Two hours it took before they were finally ushered into the large tent dedicated to the fortune teller and his craft and then another half hour before they were allowed into the room.

It was as dingy as Sasuke guessed it would be.

Drapes and curtains, swatches of silk hanging down from the wall and a smoky screen of incense clouded his vision. The room was dim, illuminated by several candles and in the center of the room was who he assumed to be the nine tailed crystal reader Naruto. He was grinning at the two as he beckoned them over to him and pointed to the chairs opposite his seat.

"Welcome~" he greeted his voice low and soft, grin still firmly slapped on his face.

"H-hello," Neji stuttered hesitantly reaching across the table to shake Naruto's hand.

The gypsy titled his head back in a sweet laugh before he gripped Neji's hand in a firm shake. "You don't need to be nervous Neji." He slid his turban of fabric off his head to reveal sunflower yellow hair and glittering blue earrings that matched his eyes. Even if he was a sham he was damn gorgeous. Maybe Sasuke could score his phone number. "It's rear and refreshing to meet true believers with pure intentions. Unlike your friend there." He propped his elbow on his knee and jerked his chin at Sasuke who stared evenly back at him. "All he wants to do is get in my pants."

"Guilty," Sasuke smirked. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality and he had been checking Naruto out. Any fool could see that. Neji should also know that he had a thing for blue eyes. That didn't prove that Naruto wasn't fraud.

"Sasuke! Show some respect," Neji scowled at him and he scowled right back.

"I'm showing respect by being here. Happy birthday to you. You," he jerked his chin at Naruto who seemed more amused than upset, "what are you going to do? Read his palm? Tarot cards? See into your crystal ball," he wiggled his fingers for added effect.

Naruto snorted at that and shook his head. "Nah." he waved Sasuke off. "Neji already got what he came here for." He smiled at Neji, soft and patient and the brunette haired man nodded. He took a deep breath then bowed.

"Thank you for seeing me. I had had my doubts... I haven't been sure what fate wants from me, but coming to see you has put my mind at ease." The whole conversation was flying over Sasuke's head.

"Raise your head! Lots of people don't the fates and their design but if you remain true and unwavering the gods' blessings will shower you with their bountifulness."

Neji nodded then stood straightening his shirt he reached out to shake Naruto's hand once again before he turned to leave. Sasuke stared wide eyed at his back then back again at Naruto's grin. "What? What just happened? Neji?"

"I got what I came for. I may be an orphan of the Hyuuga clan but I will still serve Hinata and the clan well. I will exceed all expectations placed upon me." Sasuke rose from his seat to hurry after his friend who was already disappearing behind the wall of curtains.

"Sasuke," He spun when his name was called. He was expecting Naruto to be sitting smirking at him from his soft looking chair but the blonde was right behind. _Right behind him._ When Sasuke turned he pressed his chest to Sasuke's and all the air seemed to rush out of lungs all of a sudden. Naruto trailed his fingertips up Sasuke's arm and it sent rods of electricity shooting through his arms, his hair stood on ends. "Come by my tent later, in about an hour, and I'll show you a little of my power... turn you into a true believer. Like your friend over there."

"Oh..." Sasuke smirked down at him. "Is that so? I don't even believe in an afterlife. You think you can make me believe in the fates?"

Naruto's grin was salacious, "I can try my hardest. I hate leaving a customer _unsatisfied_ ," Naruto dragged his nails down the whole length of his arm raising welts in their wake and the feeling went straight to Sasuke's dick. His smirk grew ten times its normal size.

"I may just take you up on that offer," he bit his lip and a hot wink later he was gone disappearing in the crowd as he sought out his friend. He found Neji by the cotton candy machine with three fluffy treats in his hands. He was gnawing on one and when he spotted Sasuke he handed him one.

"Did you get his number? Or did he tell you to get out of his sight with your sleazy flirting," Neji twirled his stick his tongue planted against the candy and wetting a long strip around it. If Neji wasn't so tall people would mistake him for a child. He sweet tooth knew no bounds.

"Neither. He invited me to his tent. Think you can entertain yourself for an hour while I get converted?"

Neji rolled his eyes at him. "How do you get laid more than I do...? I'm the straight man. There are more straight people in this world so why...?"

Sasuke slapped him on the shoulder as he grinned. "It's just the Uchiha charm," Neji scoffed and shoved his arm off.

* * *

There wasn't anywhere to knock so Sasuke just stepped inside. He'd gone back to the tent an hour afterwards, on the dot, because Uchiha's were punctual and a young boy had given him a rudimentary map of where Naruto's personal tent was somewhere close to the back of the circus set up. He followed it to the T and judging by the severe amount of silks hanging down and jewelry strewn about he was in the right tent.

Naruto was sprawled out on the bed, a simple dark scarf looping around his body and through his legs but otherwise he was completely naked and Sasuke suddenly had a new found appreciation for scarfs! They were handy after all. He smirked as he approached the bed, with each step he popped a button on his shirt open, "I've come to make a complaint." He easily slid his shirt off his shoulders and dropped it to the ground. Slow and steady like a cat and his prey he crawled on top of Naruto's slender body.

He probably shouldn't be fucking around with someone he met at the circus but what was the difference between a club and the circus anyways?

He closed in on Naruto's lips first, soft and dusty pink almost matching his honey skin color. He wasn't the romantic type. Far from it. He only came for a quick fuck which was why he wasn't wasting any time in wooing Naruto. They were already in bed together. He pulled the fabric away and positioned himself between toned slender thighs Naruto breathless and squirming under him. "Oh uhh do you have some lube? Maybe some oil or something. Gonna hurt like a bitch without some." He rummaged through his back pocket to pull out a condom from his wallet. He ripped into it and rolled it on with expert ease.

"Fuck. You have a pretty cock."

"And you have a filthy mouth."

"I bet you want to dirty it up some more wouldn't you sir?"

Come leaked from the tip of dick, "You're suck a fucking tease. Where's your lube? Turn over," he tried to spin Naruto over while simultaneously glancing around for anything resembling some kind of oil when Naruto crawled up and pushed him on his back.

"Shh... Let Naruto take care of you," he guided Sasuke's hand behind him and Sasuke pressed his fingers against something hard and wide lodged inside the blonde. His dick leaked a little more.

"Have you had that in you the whole day you slut?"

Naruto grinned at him. "I knew you were coming," he mouth dropped open as Sasuke pulled the butt plug out ring by ring. "And I know you like it rough." There was no warning. One minute he was tossing the plug to the side and the next minute Naruto was dropping down on dick, hard and fast, that electric feeling zinged from his balls to his back and back down.

He almost fucking came right then and there. He wheezed out a laugh.

"Can't keep up?" Naruto taunted but he kept his pace brutal.

"You wish," getting a good hold on Naruto's hips he dug his fingers in and rammed up to meet the blonde's bounces, every jerk sending Naruto bouncing back up and then down again to meet Sasuke hips. The sound of skin hitting skin, grunts and moans rose in crescendo.

The lights flickered the louder Naruto cried, the deeper Sasuke sunk his fingers when Naruto's skin got too slick to hold onto.

They changed positions when Naruto's knees couldn't hold him anymore. Sasuke pounded into him from behind holding onto a fist full of blonde hair to keep Naruto in place while he moaned high praises to the blonde.

The lights completely faded as Sasuke expertly maneuvered Naruto's ankle up on his shoulder before he resumed his pounding. Naruto rotated his hips to meet Sasuke thrust for thrust as best as he could. "Harder Sasuke! Harder! I'm almost there." Naruto moaned his named, chanted it like a prayer and screamed it when he came.

The lights blazed bright and harsh suddenly before they exploded simultaneously. The blinded Sasuke for a moment gave him vertigo and that feeling of falling before he was snapped back into the present.

The boom from the lamps startling Sasuke's orgasm from his and he was coming harder than he'd ever come before. They collapsed in a sweaty pile of tangled limbs. "Fuck..." Sasuke breathed staring into the stars that decorated the tent's roof. It almost looked like he was actually outside.

"That was probably the best fuck I've ever had." Naruto sounded amazed and impressed.

Sasuke chuckled, "I hope I've ruined you for everyone else."

"I think you have." Naruto nodded. Sasuke definitely had.

Sasuke rolled over and hung his legs over the edge of the bed while he slipped the condom off his lip cock, tied it and dropped it to the floor. "Are there any candles here? I can't see shit." Naruto laughed and snapped his fingers and once again the room was illuminated. He stared the lamp on the side table, his eyes slowly slid to the ground where he had been expecting glass shards. He was positive those had shattered earlier. He glanced around the room at the other lamps that were perfectly intact before his eyes landed on his clothes neatly draped over the back of a chair and he was positive he hadn't put them there.

Was Naruto playing some sort of trick on him or was there someone running around the place like a little freak?

"Not that I don't want to stay and chat but... I'm not a stay and chat kind of man." He slipped into his clothes, his skin sticky and tight as he bent to slip on his shoes. "Maybe I'll see you around though. This was fun," he glanced out of the side of his eye for movement from someone other than Naruto.

Naruto laughed as sweet as ever, "No~ you won't." Sasuke shrugged. You win, you lose some. He bid Naruto a farewell and a short wave over his shoulder as he stepped out of the musky tent the scent of sex lingering heavily inside.

"Bye bye Sasuke," Sasuke cocked his head to the side. A frown on his face. How had he not realized all this time? Since Naruto met him he'd called him by his name and he couldn't remember once introducing himself.

"Hey Naruto," he turned around to ask if Naruto maybe over heard them talking and it was part of his cover to know his costumers' names but when he looked back the tent was gone. Another look around showed that all the other tents were gone and he was standing alone in a wide empty field the sun blazing hot above him even though it had been afternoon just an hour ago.

The sound of an engine revving towards him had him spinning around to see a tractor fast approaching and on it was Neji looking panicked but relieved. "Neji..." Before he could get a word out Neji socked him the arm, hard and powerful. "Neji what the fuck!" he clutched his bruised shoulder.

"You what the fuck! You ran off with the circus and then three days later you call me to pick you up here? Have you lost your mind?" Neji was furious but Sasuke honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"What? No. I was with Naruto. Up to 3 seconds ago. I just stepped out of his tent." Neji stared at him as if he grew another head before he burst out laughing. He shook his head as he pulled Sasuke into a one armed hug relieved to have his friend back.

"I thought you really were converted and that you ran off. What actually happened?" Neji stared at him for a full minute before Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't really know. I can't really remember it anymore..." he frowned. He felt like he was missing out on a mind blowing experience but try as he might the memory of soft lips and tanned skin faded the more he tried to recall. They walked off shoulder to shoulder back to the tractor missing the blue earring glittering on the ground as it cast a dull glow on the tied condom lying not far from it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoo There! Story 3 is done and Story 4 is due tomorrow! There's a lesson to be learnt here… I don't know where it is but there's a moral somewhere in there. Let me know if you find any!

Reviews are appreciated! :3


End file.
